Hilda's Breakup and Beasts
by LoveLikeIt
Summary: Hilda gets a little lonely. Luckily, a kind Houndoom is there to cheer her up! (18 Only)


Hilda x Wild Pokemon (Houndoom-M, Rapidash-M)

Literally just filthy smut. Very explicit. You've been warned.

—

Hilda stared at her phone and sighed. Her thumb hovered over the 'call' button. She wavered.

No.

There was no point in calling him and trying to start over again. Nothing she could say would ever bring things back to the way they were. It would be better to just move on and live her life.

Hilda adjusted her jean shorts and sighed as she struggled to squeeze the phone into her pocket. Her previous boyfriend had only been interested in her for her body, for her shapely firm ass and her beautiful breasts which barely fit inside her black tanktop.

Hilda glanced around, suddenly feeling very self-concious. She needn't have worried. These hills were almost completely abandoned this time of year, save for wild Pokemon.

Down below, grazing at the edge of the forest was a group of wild Rapidashs. They were strong, majestic stallion with flowing fiery manes and piercing orange eyes. Hilda had never considered capturing one before, but their apparent strength was attractive.

Hilda dropped down to her knees and smiled lecherously as she slid down her tight jean shorts and ran a hand along her inner thighs. Thinking about those big, strong wild Pokemon was enough to make her feel a little better about her breakup. She started masturbating right there atop the hills, where any passing stranger could happen across her—hands in her pants, tongue lolling and cheeks rosy red as she fiddled between her legs. Her knuckles were apparent against her thin pink panties as she fingered herself, half-anxious to get off as soon as possible and half-furious.

Hilda was ashamed that she would once again sink to this level, but masturbating to the group of wild stallions felt strangely relaxing. Every time her fingers kissed the inside of her pussy, Hilda felt like she was sticking it to her bastard boyfriend. If only he saw her now, shamelessly fucking herself and moaning like a wild animal while the stallions below pranced about and whinnied, their thick cocks slowly sliding out of their sheathes as an attractive female Rapidash strutted by. They weren't the only ones who couldnt keep their eyes off of the alluring female.

Hilda stared wide-eyed as she fingered herself more furiously, breasts bouncing with each convulsion as she moaned louder and louder. Down below, a lucky stallion had slid his thick cock into the mare's vagina. Hilda watched and squeaked with pleasure as the two Rapidashs mated in public. They were just as shameless as her, just as grossly apathetic to the thought of anyone watching them from afar.

"If someone, mm, is watching..." Hilda moaned as she fondled her breast with her free hand. "I... mm... hope they're going to cum."

"Rap... Rapi! Rapi! Rapidash!" the mare cried out as her mate plunged against her ample rear, smacking lewdly against her body with each herculean thrust of his weighty cock.

Hilda fingered herself in tune to each thrust, face turning a brighter shade of red with each motion. Finally, she could take it no longer. She felt like she was about to burst.

Down below, the Rapidash male heaved and groaned as he filled his female with his sloppy white seed. The female yelped in pleasure as the warm semen dripped down her leg and splattered against the ground.

"Oh God... Oh God... Cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" Hilda screamed as her entire body rocked from the force of her orgasm. The pleasure was too much, it gripped her buttocks and forced her to hump in midair, legs spread and hand dripping as she plunged deeper into her pussy and briefly grasped a heavenly feeling.

She imagined the male Rapidash thrusting inside her fat ass and filling her with his hot semen. The thought was too much to bear, she climaxed again and fell unconscious.

When Hilda awoke, it was nighttime.

The moon above shined with an ethereal, otherworldly glow. Its ominous radiance was an omen, a promise of new and frighteningly wonderful experiences.

"Oh... How long did I sleep?" Hilda mused aloud as she checked her phone. She had two new voicemails from her boyfriend. Just as she went to listen to them, a stout Houndoom crossed her path.

"Hey there... Little fella..." Hilda said as she eyed the strong dog cautiously. She was acutely aware that she had left her pokeballs at home. A short jog, yeah right!

"Hound... Doom..." the Pokemon groaned as it approached her with equal caution.

Hilda reached out to pet the strange Pokemon, hoping only that he wasn't aggressive. Maybe his trainer was nearby? Or maybe he was truly a wild beast, unfettered by human codes or laws.

The Houndoom stooped, powerful muscles in his back contorting as he stretched out and forced his head between Hilda's thick thighs.

"Houn, houn!" Houndoom cried as he breathed his hot breath against her crotch, slimy tongue tasting her panties and licking up and down her clit. His long red cock suddenly appeared between his legs, tail wagging maniacally.

"Oh my God, wait!" Hilda cried out, even as she felt her nipples grow stiff. After masturbating, she must have left a strong female scent that the dog had followed. The male had arrived. Now he wanted to make her his bitch.

"Some trainer I turned out to be." Hilda groaned as she hid her face in her hands, blushing—lip quivering—as Houndoom ate her out with reckless abandon. He licked her pussy again and again, sniffling and snuffling while pressing his wet nose against her crotch, his long flat tongue traveled across her pussy again and sent chills down her spine.

Before she knew what she was doing, Hilda had slid her drenched panties down her thighs and had gotten on all fours for the pushy Pokemon. She raised her large ass and wiggled it invitingly.

The Houndoom paused.

Hilda pressed one hand against each asscheek and spread them, revealing her small asshole and perfect pussy.

The Houndoom needed no further encouragement.

With a frightening howl he shoved his turgid red cock into the depths of Hilda's sopping wet pussy, filling her with pleasure she had never felt before. Hilda groaned and cried out as the Houndoom barked with each hump.

There she was, bent over and fucked by a dog—made into his pathetic bitch—moaning and getting off for all the world to see.

Hilda felt his hot breath against her ear, felt his hips collide with hers after each thrust—paws pressing down on her shoulders. 

Hilda gave into his attack. She pushed against him as hard as possible, feeling his swelling cock throb inside her. Her tongue lolled from her mouth as she planted each hand in the dirt and grabbed hold to steady herself. Her knees shook, her breaths were quick and warm.

The Houndoom barked, twice, then came inside her.

"Fuck yes, oh fuck me!" Hilda shouted. She felt her hips shake and shudder as the wild Houndoom continued to cum inside her. Before she knew what was happening, she was cumming too.

Orgasming together, Hilda and the Houndoom gave wild cries of pleasure as they fucked like animals long into the night.

When it was over, when the Houndoom finally pulled his slick cock from her tight pussy Hilda could only sigh and futilely masturbate herself while sitting in a small pool of Pokemon cum.

"I'm going to do this every day until I get myself a new boyfriend," said Hilda. "And once I got a new guy, I might just keep coming here any way."

Hilda slid one finger between her legs and moaned while fondling her breast.

"So much cum," she whispered. "So much fucking cum."


End file.
